


A Talk Over Coffee

by maria_j_harper



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Implied Nudity, Mentions of Sex, Pale-Red Vacillation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_j_harper/pseuds/maria_j_harper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember the time following Latula and Porrim's one night-stand and/or fling when they defined their relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Talk Over Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this adorable art here: http://i.imgur.com/mSoSNft.png   
> Warnings for implied sexual content.

You open your eyes slowly, yawn, and stretch. You haven't slept this well since you don't know when, and you have that delicious drowsy feeling that comes from a good long rest after a good long fuck. You turn onto your side and look at the body next to you.  
Oh fuck.  
In your waking moments, you had managed to forget the occurrences the night before.  
Oh fuck, oh fuck, ohfuckohfuckohfuck!  
Your best friend is lying in the bed next to you, still asleep, thank the Mothergrub. You know that as soon as she wakes up, she will react one of two ways: Either she'll panic, the same way that you are now; or she'll be indifferent, and go on like everything's normal. You think the second option would almost be worse.  
Your name is Porrim Maryam, and Latula Pyrope is currently asleep in your concupiscence palette.  
It isn't just that you just had sex with your best friend, that you could have dealt with. Casual sex is nothing new to you, and if it had just been a platonic bang, that would have been fine! But it wasn't. Not for you.  
Latula hasn't always had the easiest time, and you've been there for her through quite a lot. When Mituna, her matesprit of several sweeps, lost most of his mind, you had been the one who had comforted her. She had been ruined then, and it had taken you a very long time to build her back up. She had stayed fragile for a very long time, and you had supported her and fix her when she broke. You had been so sure, back then, that pale feelings were the only ones you could, or ever would have for her. She needed you, and she did have a matesprit after all.  
Except that obviously you had been wrong, because while you still feel friendship towards her, you also feel an entirely different kind of pity welling up inside you as you look at her face. It's not the platonic kind of pity, no not at all. Nor it it strictly sexual, though that's there too, Mothergrub yes it's there too! No, these feelings are as red as they come, and you have no idea what to do about it. Of course, it doesn't help that it had been really, really good sex.  
You decide to make breakfast.

Two grubegg omelettes later, you walk back into the respitblock to find her sprawled out on the bed. You find yourself smiling, and you feel an almost sisterly fondness for her. Maybe you can maintain your relationship as it has been after all. You set your plate on the bedside table and take hers to the bed.  
You touch her shoulder gently. "Latula, time to wake up. I brought you breakfast."  
Her brow furrows and she moans softly, and you're trying really hard not to remember last night, when similar moans had been made, under entirely different circumstances. You shake her shoulder.  
"Come on sleepyhead, food! Remember food?"  
Her eyes open, and she smiles at you. "Porrim. 'Sup?"  
You chuckle. "Oh, you know, the usual. Here." You hand her her nutrition plateau full of grub.  
She takes a cautious bite, and then quickly scarfs the whole thing down. You're forced to look away when she begins to lick her plate clean. You remember exactly what that sort of attention felt like on your skin. Mothergrub, what that girl could do with her tongue was amazing! Yeah, no, no way can you go back to how it was. Not when the mere sight of her tongue makes your own mouth water and your libido stir.  
"Hand me my shirt?" she asks, after putting the empty plate next to your still full one. You comply. She's so careful with the blanket and with her shirt not to let you see bare skin, as though you hadn't seen it all last night, as though you hadn't seared her softness into your mind, mapped every inch with your hands and mouth and heart.  
You eat while she dresses, and you sit together on the edge of the bed. You're beginning to think that the soporifics consumed last night may have made her forget the whole thing, though there hadn't been many. Then she says "So what happened last night was pretty rad. Except that Mituna might not take it so well, and upsetting him definitely ain't rad." She's trying to play it cool, you know, but her aloof tone still hurts.  
"Are you still as red for him as you were?" you ask her tactfully.  
"Jegus, I don't know! I don't... think so. No."  
"So... last night. What exactly was that?"  
She groans. "I don't know, ask me after I've had my coffee."  
You get up.  
"Hey, where're you going?"  
"I thought it was obvious. To go make coffee."  
She smiles, and without her glasses on her teal eyes shine at you like the sun. "Sounds great, thanks!"  
So you make coffee. She joins you eventually. Her glasses are back on, and she gives you a look of concern. "Yo Porrim, you okay?"  
You sigh, as you mix black coffee with a little sugar. "Yes, thank you Latula, I'm fine." You hand her the mug. "But I really do need to talk to you about what this means for our relationship. We've always flitted around the redder quadrants like flutterbeasts, mostly landing in the pale one because of your other commitments. Now though, now we have to sit down and define our relationship once and for all."  
"Whoa, so serious!" She takes a swig of her coffee, and sits down next to you. "Okay. Tell me what you want."  
You massage your brow and let your breath out in a frustrated little huff. "I want us to be friends. Above all, whatever happens, I don't want what we had before last night to go away, because we did have something, right?"  
"Yeah! Dude, you know we're like best bros for life. Duh!"  
You smile. "That's a relief. However, I would be lying if I said I wanted to forget about last night and forget that it ever happened. It was quite... unforgettable."  
"Aw, Por, that means a lot coming from you! You're sweet!" She nudges you with her elbow, and you chuckle despite yourself.  
"So you... figure out what you need to figure out, but know that if I could have it my way... we would be a great deal more than just pale friends. Or even pail friends." You add with a mischievous smile. "Your turn."  
She sighs. "I want... I want Tuna to be happy, but... I really want to be happy too. Being with you, like I am now, and being with you like I was last night... this makes me happy. So yeah, I'm gonna figure out what I need to figure out so we can do this more and, you know, maybe give the flushed thing a try for a while. Sound cool to you?"  
"Yes, very 'cool.'"


End file.
